no war divergent fanfic
by divergentgirl002
Summary: if the war never happened Tris pov everyone but Al is alive
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_4 years after initiation_

Today is the official 5 year anniversary of when I became Dauntless. I am currently married to Tobias the love of my life and we have a kid. Her name is Isabelle and she is 1 year old. She was born October 25th at 5:30 am. One thing she hadn't learned yet is that I hate early mornings. I get out of bed and take a speedy shower. As soon as I get out Tobias jumps in and I go and put on a black sundress with a dark green sweater and dark green inch heels. Chris finally taught me to love fashion (although I still hate shopping), then I apply some basic pale makeup that includes, pale pink lip-gloss, a nude color eye shadow, and a rosy blush. I go and put Isabelle in the sink washer and then put her in a black dress with dark grey sandals. I brush her short hair and put it into a braid. Tobias comes out and puts my locket on that one side has a family photo and on the on the other side it has a picture of our "group" at the Ferris wheel, last year. On the back in engraved lettering it says "you are my sunshine" and the whole locket is in the shape of a sunshine. I grab the dipper bag and Tobias grabs the baby and put her in the strap carrier that wraps around my chest. I hand him the dipper bag and we set off for the trains. Tobias gets on first and then he lifts me up on there not wanting to hurt the child. Chris then jumps on with will and their two year old. We had a double wedding. Their daughters name is Juliette and they are expecting another girl which they are going to name Marie. I sit down and run fingers through my wet and now windblown hair.

Once we get inside I take a seat and fidget with my ring. Abnegation is in charge again and I am nervous to see my dad. He has not came with my mom to any of the visiting days, he will see today my husband, my child, my 4 tattoos, 9 out of my 10 piercings, and my streak of blue hair. I have 2 piercings in each earlobe and 3 in the cartilage on my right and 2 in my left and then one in my belly button. My tattoos are my ravens, a dauntless symbol, a 4 on my right wrist and ring of thorns around my right ring finger. The most painful was the thorns. I see my mother and rush over to her. I hug and then dad comes up. Uh oh. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He says Natalie who is this lady you are hugging, you know you are not supposed to hug, you could get in trouble someone could see. Andrew you know her, this is Bea- I mean Tris your daughter, with her husband and daughter Isabelle. He looks angry very very angry. How come I did not know of this, she got married and has kids at the age of 20, how outrageous, this not my well raised Abnegation daughter, this is just a dauntless 20 year old with no respect for her own life. You are so young why Beatrice why. Well this Dauntless customs father I me- he cuts me off. I don't care. Wait until Caleb hears this ugh. I turn away and go sit with Chris. That turned out well didn't it I say. Yeah well you know there was nothing you could do, your dad is just overreacting. Then the choosing ceremony begins. I don't pay attention the first half and then Isabelle starts crying and we have to leave early.

We go home with Chris and Will. They come too because they are trainers for the dauntless born. I go and take Isabelle to daycare which she started last week. I walk into my closet and close the door. I put on a strapless lavender shirt tucked into black highwaisted shorts, with fishnet tights, and combat boots. I go into the bathroom and take off my makeup, I apply sparkly silver eye shadow, line my eyes with black pencils, I apply mascara, and red lipstick. I brush my hair out and put it into a bun. I walk out and walk with To- or should I say 4 to the net. Are you ready 6 I nod. I slip my ring into his jacket pocket and check the makeup over my 4 tattoo. It is, 4 bought a thick wrist band to wear because apparently the "boys" would make fun of him if he got caught with any makeup. I walk over to Chris who is talking to Uri, Zeke, Will, Marlene, Shanna, and now me and 4. I hear Max talking and shoo them away. Then I see a flash of yellow and red oh god this is going to be an odd year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but the exams are coming up soon and I have been studying like crazy and flipping out but anyhow onwards with the story. Thanks for your time! ****JJJ**

I pull her out, what's your name, Emily she replies. Make the announcement 4 I say. He does and I continue. I pull out he shouts, repeat repeat. Once everyone has jumped off we go do the usual tour yata yata pit, yata yata Chasm, yata yata. Next we head to the cafeteria to eat. They switch it up this year and serve chicken salad, pineapple, and of course cake. I grab two pieces (two for me and none for Tobias) and then grab my salad and pineapple. Eric comes in and takes the initiates off our hands. Tobias has to work in the control room for a while, so I go and pick up Isabelle from daycare and then we both head home. I take a shower and then give Isabelle a bath. I then put her in her bed. And then get into bed myself. When I get up Tobias is still asleep, so I get up slowly so I won't wake him and take a shower. When I get out he is still asleep, I grab spandex shorts, a lime green tank top, and my sparkly black Vans. Then I go dry my hair and curl it, then I pull it into a side ponytail. I apply the same makeup as yesterday but instead of red I apply pink lipstick. I walk out of the bath room and wake up Tobias and Izzy. When Tobias get out of the shower I put on my necklace and head to breakfast while he drops off Izzy. I get a yogurt parfait and orange juice for breakfast. After I finish me and 4 go to the training room.


End file.
